Lightning and berserker short adventure
by Tristandash
Summary: Yay I released another book


(a/n the beggening is somewhat a referance to Dr hooves and the assistant on youtube.. but yea enjoy!)  
"Tristan your an idiot" Nick said while luaghing

One again I had managed to fall down the stairs without trying to

"Tristan your as derpy as derpy hooves" Nick said as he walked away

I just wanted to lay there in pain becuase my body was in so much pain  
Just then I noticed a door that had not been in my basement before  
So slowly... I opened it  
I walked inside and the door dissapeared behind me

"Hello?" I asked looking around for a moment

"Hello?" I asked again getting scared

"Good luck mother fucker" I heard... TARIN say

Then I blacked out

I woke up inside a mail office with a pony starting at me in the eyes

"What are you?" I asked looking up at it

"Doctor Is this thing your friend?" I heard it say

A Pony with an hourglass on his ass walked out and said, "Oh.. My.. God.. A HUMAN!"

"You were a human?" I asked looking at him

"Remember the dissapearance of the doctor?!" He asked looking at me

"Oh my god doctor!" I said looking at him

"Who might you be?" He asked

"Im.. Lightning!" I said jumping up off of the counter I had been layed down on

"heh heh hello lightning" he said

"Doctor do I have to explain everything to him too?" She asked

"You dont have to. after all your my assistant!" He said

"Seems your a pegasus" He said looking at me

"A pegasus? im not a bloody..." I reached my hand up to see a hoof

"Youve got to be kidding me" I said sighing

"Well its not all bad, You can fly!" The female said

"Whats your name?" I asked

"Oh im Derpy hooves!" She said looking with pride!

"Derpy... derpy... nick said somthing about derpy before I came here" I said

"erhmm what?" she asked

"Nothing nothing" I said

"Well Lightning are we going back to londan?" The doctor asked

"I dont have a time matchine. I just kind of came here out of nowhere after opening a door" I said

"Shit you broke a rift" He said looking at me

"whats a rift?" I asked

Nick came out of nowhere

"Ha ha ha your derpy!" He screamed pointing at derpy!

she got sad and looked down

"What did you say about her?" the doctor asked

Nick was about the size of a gaint (A/N ironwill size), "You wanna go?" Nick asked the doctor

"No just... just dont hurt her feelings" He said backing away

"Well im going to go outside" I said slowly walking outside

I saw some random unicorns standing over near a field of apples  
complaining to this little kid, annoying teenager, Fat old guy, and crusty old lady

they said somthing about a rematch

"We whan fahre and sqare" The little kid squeled

"Well we want a rematch" one of them said

"Oh Ill give you a rematch" I said walking over to them

Both of them broke out luaghing

"You? YOU? you look like a tree would win in a fight with you" One of them said

"You a chicken?" I asked luaghing

"That would me.." A little orange pegasus said sadly walking away in shame

"Alright your on, Ready flim?" one said

"Ready flam" the other said

"NICK!" I screamed

Nick ran over and bashed their heads into each other and they both died in an instant  
There was a group of about six ponys nearby

one was shaking hiding in the corner,  
four of them were in shock,  
One of them with a rainbow hairstyle said, "LIKE A BOSS"

"Nick. really?" I asked looking at him

"eeyup" He said luaghing

The one with a rainbow-hairstyle walked over, "That was so cool! Hi im Rainbowdash"

"NO IT WASNT" Nick screamed as he punched her in the face and she flew across the room and slammed into the wall

"DONT HURT HER!" I screamed as I ran over and stood over her standing up in front of nick

"Lightning if u want to get out of this in one piece, you better fucking move" He said getting closer

I Stood in front of her and stood my ground

*PUNCH*

I went through the wall and landed on a soft patch of grass which was now coated in blood  
I coughed up a wad of blood and then my vision got blurred

"You dont mess with the god of strength!" And then I blacked out

*beep**beep**beep*

"Where am I?" I asked noticing a sign that said ponyville hospital

I saw the pony who tried to introduce herself but got inturrupted by nick

"We didnt get to properly meet... Hi im Rainbowdash" She said blushing

"Hi Rainbowdash, Im lightning!" I said

"Thanks for standing up for me lightning" She said,  
Then she kissed me on the cheek and walked out

Nick walked in

"Man bro nice" He said punching me with his hoof on my sholder

"Ow dude" I said rubbing my sholder

"You got the Rainbow-one hitting on you" He said luaghing

"She probably just appriciates that I saved her life" I said looking at him with the death stare

"Who would do that?" He asked innocently

"Idk ITS A MYSTERY" I said with EXTREME sarcasm

"Hey hey, you should ask her out on a date" He said luaghing really hard

"Im 9000 years old. your-" I was interuppted

"IM OVER 9000!" He screamed

"Yeah your last birthday made you 9001" I said sighing

"Yet were still bros" He said luaghing

"Well yea, but how would she take finding out that im the great god lightning?" I asked

"The great and powerful lightning.. The god of wisdom love speed and well lightning!" He said luaghing really hard

"Yeah, your the great god berserker, Nobody can say your name exepet me or you will kill them" I said

"Well back to the date thing, You have to. its in the bro code!" He said

"Well she is nice.. and pretty" I said looking down

"now you have to" He said pushing me to the door

"Well how do I know shes still here?" I asked

"Oh she is outside laying in a cloud, I saw her" He said

"Ugh fine" I said walking outside

I walked outside to the door and looked into the sky, I saw a Rainbow-tail hanging off of a cloud  
I flew into the sky and said, "Hey Rainbowdash"

She looked up and said, "Oh hi lightning"

"Hey Rainbowdash I have something to ask you" I was saying

"Yea?" She asked smiling

a yellow pegasus flew up

"Umm sorry to inturrupt.. but There is a problem with the animals" She said

Rainbowdash and I followed her to her home where nick was sitting there eating a pig alive

"Nick dont eat pigs" I said looking at him with the evil stare

"Well they taste good!" He said taking another bite

Rainbowdash said, "You might as well just let him have the pig. he is unconvincable"

she began to cry and nick sat the pig down and screamed, "FINE" and walked away

The pegasus went into her house satisified

"Well Rainbowdash I was going to ask you.." I was inturrupted

"IT IS I! THE EVIL DISCORD RETURNING TO PONYVILLE FOR REVENGE!" He said luaghing

"Not again" Rainbowdash sighed

"I know the feeling" I said sighing

"You.. you were one of the ponys who turned me to stone!" He screamed

"What?" I asked flying after her as she flew away  
I followed her to a library

"Twillight let me in, DISCORD PROBLEMS!" She squealed

"Whos your friend?" She asked pointing at me

"His name is lightning, but quick let us in!" Rainbowdash said

"His name sounds so famillier from one of my books" She said

"Please let us in!" Rainbowdash squealed

"Oh right!" She said moving out of the way as we dove inside

As we walked inside, I saw nick, near 5 others

"Lightning... Nick... Why does it sound so famillier?" Twillight asked

"Berserker.. shes onto us" I said looking at him

"Lightning... BERKSERKER! I KNOW YOU TWO! YOUR GODS!" Twillight squealed

I sighed, "Yes were gods"

The six ponys all gasped

"Lightning your 9000 exactly right?" She asked

"Eeyup" I said

"And berserker your-" She was intturupted

"IM OVER 9000!" He screamed at the top of his lungs

"Yea..." She said rolling her eyes

"Oh never call me berserker again or ill have to kill you" Nick said

She got scared and hid behind the yellow pegasus

"Hi im pinkiepie!" The pink one yelled

"Well darling my name is Rarity!" The white unicorn said

"Hello sugercube, a'hm Applejack" The orange pony said

"Im umm fluttershy" The yellow pegasus softly said

"nice to meet you all" I said

"Well Lightning.. was there somthing you were asking me?" Rainbowdash asked

"Oh yes! Rainbowdash will you-" I was inturrupted

"TWILIGHT I FOUND IT" I heard a young voice say

"oh thanks spike" Twillight said reaching her hoof out to take the book

"It says here one day two ponys named lightning and berserk- I mean "Nick" will come,  
And will be the only two who can join 6 legandary ponys to stop discord,  
Both of them will fall in love, one of them with one of the six,  
And one with twins" Twillight said

"Uhmm what?" I asked

"It tells everything that will happen" Twillight said

"What about us falling in love?" I asked blushing

"Oh thats right your the god of wisdom LOVE speed and Lightning" Twillight said

"Oh no I didnt notice" I said with EXTREME sarcasm

"Well one of you will fall in love with twins,  
one with one of us!" She said

I looked at the 6 ponys staring at the two of us

Nick said, "Well Tristan is the one falling in love with one of you,  
im going to go to a hotel. goodbye" He said walking out of the door

All of the six ponys turned and looked at me and gave me that glance you get from the  
girl you know has a crush on you at school

"Akward" I said about to get up

"TWILLIGHT I READ A BOOK THAT SAID YOU GUYS GOTTA GO TO THE EVERFREE FOREST" spike yelled

"Oh ok spike" Twillight said

I got up and said, "Im going to go find nick"

They all nodded and I snuck outside and ran untill I crashed into a gaint building

"Aloe and Lotus hotel"

Nicks in here I thought  
I walked inside to see nick hitting on these two twins

"Yea nick you were right about the profocy" I said

"Well why are you here?" he asked

"We have to go to the everfree forest" I said

"Alright, Aloe, Lotus, I talk to you two later" He said as he walked out with me

I went back to Twillights house to see they all had stocked up on supplies and looked ready

I walked in and they all looked at me

"Yeah nick fell in love with aloe and lotus" I said

They all looked at me knowing one of them was going to be my very specail somepony

"Well lets get going!" Twillight said

the eight of us set out into the everfree forest and walked down a dirt path for a while  
after a while we all got tired

we all dicieded to get some rest So I layed down in front of a tree and fell asleep,  
Afterwards nick did too

-3rd person P.O.V watching the mane 6-  
"Who do you think it is?" Rainbowdash asked

"It didnt say Sugercube" Applejack said

"Well I have to know!" Rainbowdash said

"Hes just a darling. he seems quite nice too" Rarity said

"Hes so hyperactive!" Pinkiepie said bouncing up and down

"He has a way with animals.." Fluttershy said softly

"I sence a magical trace coming off of him.." Twilight said

"But hes so cool!" Rainbowdash yelled

"Well whoever it is fighting isnt going to get us anywhere,  
We have to sleep" Twillight said

The others agreed and the ponys all slept

-My P.O.V-  
I woke up to the sun shining onto my face

untill off in the distance I saw a snowing terrain

"Guys - Snow" I said pointing off in the direction of the snow

Slowly we all set off to the snow that lied ahead of us

"This looks cold" I said looking at the snow

Then we all set forward through the snow  
slowly the day passed and we all were slowly freezing  
suddenly I noticed a cave on the side of a moutian

"Any of you wanna go with me to see if its safe?" I asked

-Rainbowdash's P.O.V-  
Nows my chance!

"I will!" I happily said

-My P.O.V-  
After rainbowdash volenteered we went into the cave,  
Seemed decant enough so We walked back to the entrance

We ran into a magic barrier that was blocking the way out  
discord came out of nowhere

"Whats the matter? Cant get through?" He asked with a trollface

"Let us out discord" I said sighing

"I dont want to!" He said luaghing as he teleported away

"Well thats just great" I said while laying down agenst the side of the cave

Rainbowdash walked over and layed down next to me and said

"What have you been trying to ask me?"

"Well um.. will you-" I was inturruped when she kissed me

"I know what you were saying, Yes I will" She said laying her head on what would be my shoulder  
I softly stroked the back of her head untill she fell asleep.  
Suddenly a gaint heart flew from above Rainbowdash and I and it smashed the forcefield  
I couldnt move becuase Rainbowdash was asleep next to me  
So I shut my eyes and gently fell asleep next to Rainbowdash

The next mourning I looked over to see nick luaghing really loud at me

"Shut up nick" I said and he stopped

Rainbowdash and I got up and we all began to pack our things to head deeper into the forest

"HAHAHA" I heard discord say and he came out of nowhere

"You guys are idiots.. I ate the elemants!" He said luaghing

"Nick" I said sighing

Nick Ran over and ATE discord im not kidding, The unicorn ran over and swallowed discord alive, crunching him to death in one bite

All of us stood there in shock - even me!

"Discord tasted good" Nick said luaghing

Aloe and Lotus walked over

"OMG NICK YOUR SO MANLY LETS HAVE A 3 WAY" they said simultainiously

"Oh right! gigity!" Nick said walking away with them

The seven of us went went back to twillights house

"Any of you find out who it was?" Pinkiepie asked bouncing with exitment

"Its me!" Rainbowdash said laying her head on my shoulder

"Cool.." Rarity said

"Yea cool" Twillight said

Rainbowdash said she had a "Suprise" for me at her home so I  
Followed her back to her house,  
As soon as I walked in I was pounced on by her,  
Only to be inturrupted by nick

"Yes nick?" I asked as he walked inside,  
At that point Rainbowdash just was laying on her bed next to me  
He had two police ponys behind him

"I mightve accidently killed... the princess's" He said looking at me

First I started to luagh and said, "Man you almost had me"

"No really." He said looking at me with a straight face

"Oh my god Nick what have you done!?" I asked

-The next day...-  
"Nick I cant belive im in court defending you" I said looking at him frusteratedly

"Ok leave, ill kill everypony in this room" He said giving me the death stare

"Ok ok ill stay" I said

"WE ARE GATHERED HERE TODAY TO SEE IF NICK IS INNOCENT OR GUILTY!" The judge yelled

"GUILTY! do I win?" I asked

"Lightning the trial hasnt even begun" The judge said

"Oh then I rest my case" I said falling asleep on my case

"Lightning stop goofing off, this is an insane offence" The judge said

"Lunch break?" I asked with a smile

The judge hoof-palmed

"Ok prove hes innocent" The judge said looking at me

"Prove him innocent? I thought I was prooving him guilty!" I said

"PROOVE HIM INNOCENT" The judge said furiously

"PROOVE HIM GUILTY!" I screamed

"Well.. umm I have no proof" The judge said

"Guilty I win!" I screamed jumping on the desk!

"What?" The judge asked

"I dont know! I didnt want to be here!" I said getting out of my chair

Just then a black hole opened up and tarin walked out

"Woah woah you guys killed the princess's meaning you, the doctor, and nick must read these scrolls  
to determine who does what" He said holding out three scrolls

I took the first one and read it out loud

"You must take the responsabilty of princess luna, you must raise the moon everynight!" I said

"Nick you next" He said holding out two scrolls

He grabbed one, Read it to himself and said, "Can I have the other one" he asked

"Fine" tarin said switching him scrolls

"ahwll right! celestia!" He said happily

"Finnaly you doctor" He said handing dr hooves a scroll

"Well this cant be right, says here I have to die!" He said showing him the scroll

"No the scrolls never lie" He said stabbing dr hooves

I stood there in shock

Nick just stood there luaghing

"Stuipid doctor" Nick said

The judge walked over

"You mean these idiots are going to be running everything!" She said

"Ye" I said luaghing

The royal guards showed me and nick to our rooms in the castle  
I had a dark room mostly moonlit or as it seemed  
Nicks room was so bright you could hardly see anything

I asked, "So I sleep during the day and work during the night?"

"Ye" The royal guard said

"Nick you do it normally" He said

"NEVER SLEEP? AWESOME!" He screamed

"That will last you two days" I said sighing

Rainbowdash walked into my room

"So does this mean we are living apart now?" She asked

"No you can live in the castle with me" I said

She had already dove into the bed and said, "Well if we are going to be awake during the night and asleep during the day"

I dove in and wrapped my hoofs around her, "snuggling?"

"You read my mind" She said snuggling up agenst me

Slowly we drifted off to sleep

I woke up next to Rainbowdash,  
It was like 10 PM,  
Rainbowdash was sleeping next to me,  
She was quite adorable when she was sleeping,  
Gently I stroked her back untill she woke up

"Hello" I said quietly

"Hi" She said looking happy

"Want to go stargazing while I raise the moon?" I asked

"Yea sounds fun" She said with a smile

We flew up onto the top of the castle and layed there stargazing

"I want to show you somthing" I said

"Yea?" She asked laying her head next to me

I foccused really hard and moved the stars around in the sky untill it spelled out "Will you marry me"

I looked at her, she was speechless looking at the sky then to me  
I pulled out a diamond ring

"YESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESY ES!" She said wrapping her hooves around me

I smiled and said, "Im glad"

we layed there stargazing for a while untill the moon was setting

"Its getting late, want to go inside?" I asked

"Yea" She said happily

we got into bed and she wrapped her arms  
around me so tightly that I didnt know if I would be able  
to get up if I wanted to.

She snuggled her face into my chest,  
looked up and gave me a big smile

"Goodnight lightning - I love you" She said

"I love you too" I said happily

And we fell asleep

The next night I woke up with Rainbowdash snuggled  
up next to me. She is so adorable when she is asleep

So I just layed there with Rainbowdash snuggled up agenst me.

Tarin came in out of nowhere

"I shall marry you two, you are now married!"  
He said

"What?" I asked

"Rainbowdash your immortal now" He said

":D" She said

The end. (A/N this project is old and I am somewhat abandoning this book becuase.. well no ideas...)


End file.
